


Peace on Earth

by ThatOneWriter15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWriter15/pseuds/ThatOneWriter15
Summary: A peaceful Team Free Will 2.0 on Christmas morning.





	Peace on Earth

She tiptoes down the stairs in her reindeer fuzzy socks. It’s Christmas morning, but it’s early. Like, the-sun-won’t-be-up-for-another-hour early. But she couldn’t bring herself to continue sleeping because she actually has them in her house. Christmas is pretty much the only time of year she gets to see her dearest friends. They’re usually in the middle of some end-of-the-world mix-up halfway across the country...or universe. But not today. Today, they’re here, and they’re safe, and she wants to spend every minute she can with them.

Reaching the entrance of the living room, she quickly notices that she’s the only human awake. Not wanting to disrupt anyone’s slumber, she hangs back and simply looks in on them.

Sam, who is too tall to fit comfortably in his sleeping bag, is using the fabric as a sheet. On his side, his face is obscured by a messy tangle of hair. His head rests on one arm while the other clutches the “blanket” under his chin.

Dean is also on the floor, parallel to the snoozing giant. He fits in _his_ sleeping bag. He has it zipped up to his chest while he lies on his back. His mouth is wide open, with a constant string of guttural snores echoing from his lips.

Jack is at one end of the oversized couch. He is dwarfed by a thick, fuzzy throw. Lying on his stomach, he’s using the arm rest as a pillow. Inches from his drowsy face, on the end table is his note for Santa and a plate of cookies. Well, what was a plate full of cookies.

On the opposite side of the couch, Castiel sits. He’s admiring the dancing multi-colored lights on the Christmas tree. Trying to remain quiet, the only movement he dares is raising his arm to take another bite of the last of Jack’s cookies.

The sight of all of them hits her hard. Her cheeks dampen as a couple of tears escape. With these four heroes content, it really feels like there’s peace on earth.


End file.
